legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200213-history
Honour Bound
"I know not from which war has stemmed. But I know that if war is not brought to heel and becomes our own beast of war... Then we will drown in our own blood long before we gather a firm hold on this galaxy. That...my dear brothers....is a promise." - Antrioch speaking to his brothers at the Triumph at Ullanor Parade on Terra The Honor Bound, also known as the 'Bloodied Ones '''was one of the original 20 Space Marine Legions created by the Emperor of Mankind to secure the glorious destiny of Mankind, sired by their Primarch Antrioch Skullwrath, The War Champion. Born and Bred for war, the Honor Bound know no equivalent in the art of melee combat. Known highly across the Imperium as "The Bloodied Ones" or "The Hounds of the Emperor", they have turned entire Systems into service of the Emperor just by arriving and preparing for battle. Known among the Legiones Astartes as savages, few among the other legions can compare to a Honor Bound in melee combat, for their strength and reflexes outmatch those of their Cousin Legions. With such tactics, they are known as "Shock Troops" able to break an enemy army with just an initial charge. Legion History Founding Like the rest of the Astartes Legions, the Honor Bound were founded upon Terra, during the Age of the Unifaction Wars. Described as "Savages with No Master", they struck fear into the enemies of the Emperor, making lakes of blood wherever they fought and leaving entire battlefields for the crows to feed upon. Mostly drawn from Arenas and Tournament grounds of Southern Europa, these savage warriors were the perfect choice as the Emperor's perfect shock troops. While most would consider such use of this force highly volatile and unsafe, it proved very effective and many cities willingly sundered when the War Calls of the Honor Bound were sounded outside their walls. The Great Crusade Extent of Honor Most of the Astartes Legions were known as calculated killers who found any means to end a war. But the Honor Bound were not so merciful. At the start of the Great Crusade, the VIII Legion had hacked a bloody swathe across the Segmentum Tempestus, slaughtering and murdering any Rebellions who did not immediately bow and swear fealty to the Emperor. Planets burned, systems were shattered as they cut and carved out a new territory for the Imperium as a whole. Word spread of their onslaught, and many systems and sectors waved the white flag when they had Honor Bound warp signatures appear on their system-scanners. Like feral hounds left off their leash, the Honor Bound brought their savage brutality all across the Segmentum, heeling to no orders and never faltering in their path to what they referred to as "The Extent of Honor". It was believed, that through this right of Savage combat and their cult like way of collecting skulls and trophies, the Legion thought that they were fulfilling a higher purpose. It is believed that when a legionary collects 10,000 Skulls of Honorable Foes in single combat, that he will transcend and become the greatest Mortal Warrior to ever walk the Galaxy. So far, no legionary has come close. Legion Organisation Legion Combat Doctrine Legion Gene-Seed During the Founding of the Honour Bound Legion, the Magos Biologis fleshcrafters of the Mechanicum extensively modified their gene-seed in order to create Space Marine Legionaries of formidable strength and exceptional durability and toughness. Legionaries of the XIX Legion are noted for being particular robust specimens, possessing exceptional strength of constitution which has measurable superiority to the already superhuman Space Marine norms. It is believed by Imperial savants that the Biscopea implanet, known as the Forge of Strength, was genetically modified so that it would produce increased muscularity and survivability to superhuman levels, enabling these legionaries to fight on despite suffering horrendous wounds, severed limbs and massive trauma that would normal fell even an Astartes. Despite the benefits of their gene-seed, there are also a number of inherent flaws that began to manifest soon after their inception. Most notably is that with the increase in muscle mass, the over-active Biscopea also produces increased production of adrenaline, resulting in greater strength and aggression in battle. While in battle, the production of the neurotransmitter serotonin in the legionary's brain encourages instinctive aggression and deadens all other forms of emotional response and neuroelectrical activity to all parts of the brain save for that which regulates the flow of adrenaline. Over time, the affected Legionary's thirst for blood of their foes becomes almost uncontrollable between battles. Near the end, those who are most affected by the rapid deterioration caused by their gene-seed's flaw, become little more than an animal filled with fury and madness, striking out at all those around them. Legion Culture & Beliefs Notable Legion Members Legion Fleet Legion Appearance Legion Colours Legion Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes ''Feel free to add your own By the Honour Bound Feel free to add your own About the Honour Bound Trivia This article was originally authored by Zark and transcribed here, for your viewing pleasure, by Algrim Whitefang. Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Space Marine Legions Category:Traitors